Be Still
by The 13th Raven
Summary: Morticia and Gomez never had to worry about their children walking to and from school for they always get home by 3:30. No later. Except for today... (I do not own The Addams Family...sadly.)
1. Dark Skies

**Chapter One: Dark Skies**

A low grumble of thunder sounded from the darkening sky, instantly followed by a downpour of rain, as if that one growl was a sign for the clouds to open up and release their cold shower onto the world. It was a refreshing sight especially since all morning the sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. Wednesday and Pugsley were almost done with school by this time, 2:30, and would come galloping in somewhere between 3:20 and 3:30, they always were home by that time and if for some reason they wouldn't be they always called from a pay phone or had a friend's parents call. ALWAYS.

Morticia and Gomez never had to worry about them walking the mile to and from school everyday, or occasionally letting Pugsley drive. The two watched each other like hawks and knew how to use their heads, not to mention people never really messed with the two siblings because they knew not only that they were ADDAMS but that whoever did would end up wishing they had never been born.

Gomez was leaning on the mantle reading the stocks while his wife sat quietly knitting in her wicker chair when Gomez suddenly spoke up, "My dear, do you get the feeling that...well...this day just feels weird...like something bad is going to happen?"

She looked up with confused eyes and slightly cocked her head, "No...not necessarily...although by the sight of the weather this morning I figured that nothing good was going to come out of this day, but now...nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Gomez answered as he dropped the ticker tape and walked over to his chair next to hers, staring at the floor distraught.

Morticia looked at him concerned for a few minutes before slowly looking back to her knitting, her eyes darting over to him every so often to find him still sitting there, staring at the floor. Soon their Wolf's Head Clock roared out 3 times. It was 3:00.

"I think we should pick the children up from school today," Gomez said suddenly, still not looking up from the floor.

She looked at him with shocked eyes, "Whatever for, darling? The weather just turned nice; why take away the children's opportunity to walk in the cool rain?"

"I don't know...I just feel..."

"I'm sure they'll be alright, they have good heads on their shoulders," Morticia reassured him but now even she was starting to get a little worried. As she looked out the window she noticed there was something different about the rain. It didn't hold its usual dismal peacefulness. There was something foreshadowing about it...tense...

"You're right," Gomez replied, causing her to turn her attention back to him. "They'll be here by 3:30...they always are."

She smiled at him but it was brief, she was starting to feel what he was...something wasn't right.

* * *

"Come on, Wednesday," Pugsley called to her as he tugged her hand. "Walk faster."

"Well gosh, Pugsley, what's your hurry? Don't you want to enjoy the rain?" Wednesday asked, slightly crossed at him as she skipped up to his side, balancing on the edge of the cracking sidewalk as she did so.

"I am enjoying it," He defended himself. "I just want to get home."

Wednesday shrugged at her brother and continued to balance on the sidewalk edge swinging her books back and forth from where they were bound together by a chain. Suddenly she slipped and a large hand grabbed her arm from behind, pulling her back.

Wednesday looked up in surprise at the tall man in a trench-coat who caught her and looked nervously at Pugsley. "Thank-you, sir," Pugsley said quickly, before pulling Wednesday away, "Let's go, Wednesday."

"Are you kids lost?" The mysterious man called out to them as he slowly began to follow them.

"Just ignore him and keep walking," Pugsley said softly so only Wednesday could hear him as he still looked forward and sped up their pace.

"It's kinda cold out; do you want me to drive you home?" The man asked still walking at the same pace, un-phased by their change of pace.

Again they just ignored him and sped up their pace a little more. The man, now annoyed, jogged up to them and put his hand on Pugsley's shoulder. "Run!" He shouted to his sister who released his hand and bolted.

"Hey!" The man shouted as he gripped Pugsley tighter when he tried to run.

Wednesday slowed down upon seeing her brother not following her and Pugsley shouted to her, "No! Keep running Wednesday! Get Mother and Father!"

She turned away then and as she did so she ran smack into the hard legs of another tall man, who quickly grabbed her and began dragging her down the sidewalk to where a dark car was parked. Wednesday immediately began screaming bloody murder as she kicked, clawed, and bit at her attacker. The man hissed in pain and hit her across the head, causing her to become stunned.

"Little devil," the man growled as he opened up the trunk and tossed her in, his partner throwing Pugsley in after her and slamming it shut.

"I know, Jordan, but their parents have lots of doe and we need it NOW," his partner told him as he rounded around the car to the driver's side while Jordan sucked at a bleeding bite mark on his hand and got in the passenger side.

* * *

"It's 3:30, why aren't they here yet?" Gomez shouted as he jumped up from his chair upon seeing the clock.

"They're probably just running a little late due to the rain. You know how much they love to play in it," Morticia told him gently as she stood up and held his arm in attempts to calm him.

"How can you be sure?" Gomez asked nervously as he pulled away from her to look out the living room windows.

Morticia crossed her arms and looked down as she bit her lip; she couldn't be sure. But they were all right...they HAD to be alright. This neighborhood is safe...they've never had any problems before...

Looking back up she found her husband running back and forth looking out the door and the living room windows as he paced like a caged animal, constantly checking his watch, much like the first day they sent their children to school. Before they realized it, their clock roared 4 times, it was 4:00! No phone call, no sign of them, nothing. Now Morticia was even getting frightened, _'Where were they!?'_

Gomez was beginning to curse under his breath in Spanish as he took one last look out the living room windows before heading out the door to Gate and look down the street. "Morticia, I don't see them!" Gomez called to where she followed him to the door and watched him, a stray rain drop occasionally flying into the house and landing on her skin.

Her heart stopped at his words and she felt like she was on the brink of shaking with how worried she was. "I'm getting the others," Morticia told him. "We're going out to look for them."

Pulling a nearby noose, Lurch was immediately next to her and droned out, "You rang?"

"Yes, Lurch," Morticia answered, straining to keep her voice from shaking. "Get the others, Wednesday and Pugsley are missing."

Lurch nodded and quickly disappeared in search of the others while Morticia headed as fast as she could in her dress to join Gomez. She didn't even care about getting her coat, all she cared about was her children.

* * *

It was almost 5:00 now and there was still no sign of their children or anybody for that matter. Lurch drove around town with Thing while Grandmama and Fester went South and Morticia and Gomez went North, the route their children took to school. Each would knock on the neighbor's doors and for the few that would open up to the weird family members they answered that they never saw them or anything unusual, not to mention no one was out due to the rain.

Morticia and Gomez went as far North as the school and asked any teachers or staff that were still there if Pugsley and Wednesday were in school and if they left. They all replied they were seen in school and seen leaving.

"Gomez, I think we better call the police," Morticia said, her hair dripping and sticking to her pale skin as she shivered with the chill of not only the icy rain but the thought that her children were missing.

"I'm going to them in person," Gomez declared as he headed to the local police station, his wife alongside him.

As the two burst through the doors, they made a beeline to the front desk and both had to calm themselves for a minute to keep from blurting out what happened incoherently in unison.

"Our two children are missing," Morticia told the male sergeant who sat behind the desk, while Gomez began pacing back and forth behind her.

"Name and when did they go missing?" He asked.

"My name is Mrs. Gomez Addams and my children's names are Wednesday and Pugsley. They..."

"Addams?" The cop interrupted. "Weren't you the ones who called in here a couple months ago claiming your daughter was missing and she wasn't?"

She looked at him with both confused and irritated eyes, "What? When? I see no relevance of that for this, nor do I care; my children didn't come home from school today and we just searched this whole neighborhood for them and found them nowhere."

"Are you sure they're not home now?" The sergeant asked as he wrote down what she said about them not coming home from school.

"I..." Morticia began.

Gomez had had enough at this point and spun around to slam his fist on the desk and shout, "If they were home they would've been home at 3:30 NO LATER! They didn't come home, they're out in the world somewhere, maybe hurt! So why don't you just get someone out there to look for them!?"

Morticia put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, as the cop replied, stunned by the outburst, "I'm sorry sir, but even if I wanted to I couldn't. You see, we have this law that says the person needs to be missing 24 hours before we can get involved."

"You don't get it do you!?" Gomez roared. "My children are barely 10 and 8-years-old, ALONE. What do you mean you can't do anything!?"

"Sir, you need to keep your voice down," the sergeant told him as he glanced around the room at the eyes that were now looking his direction. "I'll see if there's something we can do..."

"No, you WILL do something!" Gomez snarled, his knuckles turning white. Morticia pushed her way between him and the desk and gently pushed him away from it, her eyes telling him he needed to calm down.

At first he saw right through her as his eyes burned with rage at the officer, but Morticia put a hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "Gomez...Gomez, look at me...listen, you need to calm down. I understand, I feel the same as you do, but you need to calm down."

He let out a sigh, and rested his head on her shoulder, his hands holding her in place by her waist as he began to shake.

"Come on, Darling," Morticia whispered to him as she slowly began to lead him out.

"We'll call you tomorrow," The sergeant called to them. "And I'm truly sorry."

**Author's Note:**

_**I'm baaacck. I hope you guys like this one, this story was fluttering around my brain like a lost bat so I thought I bring her to life. Enjoy**_


	2. Rivers

**Chapter Two: Rivers**

Pugsley groaned as he slowly tried to roll onto his back in the tight space. His head felt like it was just hit by one of his father's trains and his leg was cramped from lying passed out in such a awkward position. Suddenly he remembered his sister and quickly reached out to see if she was here with him.

"Pugsley?" A soft, frightened voice whispered from the near darkness.

"Yeah," he said back, relieved when he found her cold hand in the darkness.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I think we can get out of here," Pugsley replied as he moved so his feet were flat against the right tail light of the trunk.

"How?" Wednesday asked as she watched him with a confused face.

"Help me kick out the tail lights; that way someone may see us and we can see where we are."

Wednesday nodded and began kicking with all her strength with Pugsley against the thin plastic surrounding the inner tail light. Cracking was soon heard, and with a few sharp pops the tail light flew out and began scraping against the blacktop as its wires strained to hold it. Wednesday quickly spun around and looked out the hole. Seeing a car not too far behind them, she began waving out her hands and shouting out to the approaching vehicle.

At first the driver didn't pay much attention until he got closer, that's when he realized that there were kids in that trunk. Suddenly their car made a sharp right onto a bumpy granite road and the driver behind had no time to react and sped right past the corner.

Slamming on his brakes, he quickly made a U-turn and approached the corner, but by the time he was there the kidnappers' vehicle was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Pugsley asked Wednesday as he rubbed his elbow which took a hard hit on the trunk wall when the car made that abrupt turn.

"I'm alright," Wednesday answered. "But I'm scared, Pugsley. Where are they taking us?"

Pugsley looked at his sister who was trying hard not to cry then out the tail light hole at the deserted looking road. Their only hope of escape at this moment was on that car behind them and now they had nobody. They were alone with two strangers with intentions unknown and in a foreign area. Pugsley wished he had something encouraging to say to his sister but there was nothing good to say. All he could say, "I don't know, but Mother and Father won't stop until they find us. I promise you that."

* * *

Morticia was sitting in her bed with her back against the dark, mahogany headboard while Gomez laid on her lap in a restless sleep. She looked down at her husband sadly as she slowly fiddled with his hair. There was a knock at their door and without looking up she called out weakly, "Yes?"

"Where do you want us to put the children's books we found on the street?" Fester asked carefully as he peaked in the doorway.

"In their rooms, Fester," Morticia replied regaining back some of her composure. "Where else? They will be back...we'll get them back if it's the last thing we do."

Fester nodded and silently left the room, clicking the door shut behind him. Five agonizing minutes ticked by when there was a sudden phone call. A soft creak of a box was heard as Thing reached slowly out of his box and picked up the phone. Morticia cautiously moved out from under her husband, careful not to wake him, before walking over to the phone. After saying a quiet but polite 'thank-you' to Thing, she placed the phone to her ear.

"Mrs. Addams speaking," she answered the phone, cringing at how shaken her voice sounded.

"This is Sergeant Kal, we spoke earlier today," the sergeant replied.

"Oh...yes...what is it?" Morticia asked, clearing her voice to mask her sorrow.

"We received a call not too long ago about a car close to the interstate with some children waving from inside the trunk. They may be your children and I called to inform you of this and that the police are now taking immediate action. We'll get them, Mrs. Addams, don't you worry."

"What road were they possibly seen?" Morticia asked, her heart seeming to jump back to life with the fact her children may have been found.

"Highway 153 about 5 miles from the interstate but the witness said that they pulled onto a dead-end, granite road and that's where he lost sight of them and felt it wise to call us," Kal answered.

"I know that road..." Morticia mused to herself before speaking up, "There's a river that follows that road, all the roads going west are dead-ends. Did the witness get a road sign?"

"Negitive."

"Then you'll need more than just one police squad out there. My family and I will join you," Morticia stated.

"I don't know if that would be wise. We could be dealing with some rough characters," Kal warned even though he knew full-well she wasn't going to back down.

"We're going to help search for our children whether you like it or not, Mr. Kal; I just thought I'd inform you of that," Morticia answered politely but with a sharp edge.

"Very well, Mrs. Addams," Kal gave in. "We'll meet you at the station in 15 minutes."

"Thank-you and good-bye, Mr. Kal," Morticia responded.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Addams," Kal returned before hanging up the phone.

As Morticia placed the phone back on the hook, she turned to find her husband now awake and standing at the window just staring off into space. Walking up to him she said, "Gomez, that was the police. They think they may have a lead and they'll meet us at the station so we can help search."

Gomez turned then to face her, a spark of hope in his eyes. "Where do they think they are?"

"On one of the roads off of 153, heading toward the river."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Bloody hell," Jordan cursed as he saw the damage to their tail light. "Hey, Robert come look at this!"

"What?" Robert growled annoyed as he rounded around the vehicle with some rope.

"Look at our fuckin' tail lights!" Jordan fumed as he threw open the trunk and pulled Wednesday out by her hair.

"OW!" Wednesday screamed as she kicked back and nailed his crotch dead on.

"Son of a..." Jordan seethed as he threw her to the hard ground and dropped to his knees clutching his wounded manhood.

"Hey, let go of me!" Pugsley shouted as he poked Robert in the eye before biting his forearm.

Robert slammed Pugsley's head into the floor of the trunk to daze him while he quickly tied the rough ropes around his hands and yanked him out of the trunk by his wrists. "Get the bags!" Robert shouted to Jordan who remained doubled over on the ground.

"Hey!" Robert shouted, kicking him over. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jordan just gritted his teeth as he rose to his feet.

"Wait a minute..." Robert started as he began looking around him. "Where's the girl?"

Jordan looked around fearfully and before he could answer Robert pushed him back into the car and shouted, "Where is she!?"

"She was just here," Jordan spit out, pushing himself away from Robert.

"You're pathetic," Robert growled as he grabbed Pugsley and tossed him back in the trunk and closed the lid.

"Let's go find the little demon."

Wednesday watched and made sure that they were deep enough into the woods that they wouldn't hear her before she crawled out from under the car. Looking though the tail light hole she whispered, "Pugsley? Are you in there?"

"Yeah..." Pugsley answered weakly.

"Hold on, I'm going to try and get you out..." Her sentence suddenly erupted into a scream as she was pulled back by her hair and was quickly bound and gagged.

"We gotta watch this little minx," Robert growled as he tied the ropes so tight she was already getting rope burns. "Now grab the other one and get him to the boat, then you get your ass back up here and get rid of the car. I'll meet you upstream tomorrow morning."

"Got it," Jordan replied as he pulled Pugsley out of the trunk and put a sack over his head to blind him.

**Author's Note:**

**Had a little writers block with this chapter but here she is, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Unraveled Knots

**Chapter Three: Unraveled Knots**

The storm had now passed and Jordan had just put his car in his garage. He pushed down the garage door and moved to lock it when he was suddenly pushed into it and he turned around to meet the murderous eyes of Jason. "Where's my money?"

"Rob and I...we snatched two kids who have really rich parents and once we have them hidden we'll send out a ransom note."

Jason's eyes lit up at Jordan's explanation, his eyes shining with a sick, carnal gleam. "I like children...how old are they?"

"A boy about 10 and a girl about 8..."

"A girl?" Jason repeated, vile ideas flying through his head. "I would like to see them...to, you know, make sure you're not trying to pull my leg here."

"They're being taken up the river right now to "the place". I'm meeting with Robert tomorrow morning just before Knot Bridge. You'll be able to see them then."

"Good...and I may do a little more then just "see" them."

"I'm sorry?" Jordan replied confused at Jason's reply.

"Don't worry about it. I'll meet you at the bridge tomorrow, what time?"

"I'm going to get there around 6:00."

Jason nodded and began to walk down the driveway quickly throwing over his shoulder, "You better not be lying to me, Jordan."

* * *

"Oh, Gomez, we've been looking for hours out here and there isn't a sign of them anywhere!" Morticia called out distressed as she walked up to him from a separate forest path.

"I know," Gomez replied as he held her hands in between them. "But Lurch just went home to fetch Kitty; he has a good nose on him."

She nodded just as Lurch pulled the car up behind them with Kitty sitting calmly in the back seat. Upon seeing his "parents", Kitty leaped out of the car without waiting for Lurch to open the door for him and splashed through the mud puddles to greet them.

"Hey, Kitty, old man!" Gomez called to him happily as he keeled down and rubbed the lion between the ears, Kitty purring loudly in response.

"We need you to do something for us, darling," Morticia told him as she caressed his mane. Kitty moved back and sat down in front of her waiting for her command like a dog.

Before she could say another word Kal ran up to them, his gun drawn, and shouted, "No one move, I've had training with wild animals...well, dogs..."

"That will be unnecessary, Mr. Kal," Gomez told him as he moved in-between him and his pet. "Kitty is a member of our family. He'll be able to smell out any trace of Pugsley or Wednesday."

"But...but...he..." Kal was shaking at this point, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact there was a full grown African lion less than 4 feet from him.

"There's nothing to be worried about; Kitty's hunted them down loads of times before."

"They just love a game of Hide and Shriek or Kitty's personal favorite, Cat and Mouse," Morticia threw in before turning back to Kitty. "We need you to try and find Pugsley and Wednesday or anything that belongs to them."

Kitty flicked his tail before standing up with a stretch and walking toward the river, sniffing trees and shrubs on his way.

"I'll...uh, be sure to let the other officers know that...he, belongs to you," Kal spit out as he began backing away from them slowly before running off.

"I wonder what had him all shaken up..." Gomez mused to himself. "You don't think it was Kitty Kat do you?"

"Nonsense, Kitty is nothing more but a loving house cat," Morticia replied just as a loud roar resonated throughout the countryside.

"By Jove I think Kitty's found something!" Gomez shouted excitedly as he took her hand and hurried over to where Kitty was pawing something in the dirt at the end of the road, close to the river.

"What you got there?" Gomez asked Kitty as he bent down and pulled up what Kitty was nosing in the mud. A black ribbon.

"It's Wednesday's hair ribbon!" Morticia exclaimed as she took it from Gomez and began scratching off the caked mud and dirt. "That's means they were here!"

"I'll go fetch Kal," Gomez told her before dashing back up the road.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but with the holiday's and all that sneaking up on me I really didn't have a chance to get back to you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story is sure to pick up from here, be prepared ;) Love you guys and thanks for the reviews. **_


	4. Rocky

**Chapter Four: Rocky**

Rocky sped down the road on his way to work with his dad, the morning sun slowly rising over the horizon. As he crossed Knot Bridge, he slowed down to the side of the bridge and stepped off his bike to look out over the river. It was a wonderful sight that mirrored exactly how he felt. Ever since he had a run in with Mr. And Mrs. Addams and their two kids his life had took a turn for the best. Finally his life seemed to be going somewhere and with his Dad and him on good terms he had nothing but good days ahead of him.

He loved his new life but he couldn't help but miss living with the kooky family on Cemetery Lane. At first he couldn't wait to get out of that "Crum Box" as he dubbed it but now he would kill to go there again. Smiling, Rocky thought back to Pugsley and Wednesday, who he nicknamed "Sawed-Off", and how much fun it was spending time with them, even though some of their pastimes were a little more than frighting.

A sudden flash of light caught his eye, throwing him out of his thoughts, and as he looked down he saw a car pull up to a small dock that was straight down from the bridge. 'Some fishermen,' he guessed turning away.

Climbing back on his bike he couldn't help overhearing bits and pieces of the men's conversation, due to the cool morning air. At first he ignored them until he heard the words of Ransom, Kids, and...Addams! He was greatly intrigued now and walking back over to the edge of the tall bridge he saw two men holding two gagged children in front of another man as if they were holding some sort of sick auction.

Rocky immediately recognized the two children and was instantly overcome with a feeling he couldn't define. He could only best define it as the feeling a big brother gets when some dead beat hurts his little sister. He may not be their brother by blood but he cared enough for them that he could very well be one.

Hopping onto his bike, he turned around and sped down to 153 and took a left. So they wouldn't hear his bike, he skidded to a stop near the road that led to the granite dock lot, hopped off his bike, and quietly sneaked along the trees toward the men to get a closer look.

"How much money you say their parents got?" Jason asked as he ran a hand down Wednesday's cheek. Wednesday shook his hand away, her eyes murderous as she growled at him through her gag.

"Enough," Robert replied. "Now you've seen them, so let us go and hide them; we're wasting time!"

"How 'bout I take them with me instead. You brought them this far, let me take them off your hands," Jason suggested his eyes animalistic.

Robert and Jordan exchanged confused glances before Jordan responded, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle them? I mean it was hard enough for the two of us to keep them in check."

"You think I can't handle two little children. Ha! Remember who you're talking to," Jason sneered.

"Yeah but...we're supposed to get the money for YOU," Robert threw in catching on now to what Jason really wanted and it made him sick.

"Plans change and either way I'll still get my money," Jason answered his eyes looking over Wednesday.

"Is money really what you wanted, because now I'm thinking differently," Robert spoke out getting an enraged glare from Jason.

"Come on, Robert, just let him take them," Jordan said as he stepped back just in time to miss a kick from Pugsley.

"But can't you see what he's going to do to them?!" Robert shouted to his friend.

"Not my place to say anything, we work for him," Jordan answered.

"Nuhuh, not me," Robert shook his head as he pushed Wednesday forward and backed away. "This is too sick. I thought this ransom thing was going to be fun but...no, I'm done."

When Robert had pushed Wednesday down she was able to get a clear view past Jason and when she saw Rocky crouched in the underbrush slowly slinking forward she got a sudden burst of hope and excitement and she quickly contained herself so she wouldn't give him away.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Robert," Jason replied as he reached into his coat for something. "But since you insist on leaving, you leave me no alternative but to kill you."

Robert looked at Jason in disbelief as he drew a pistol and pointed it at him. "H-hey, Jason...we're friends...we've known each other since we were kids..." Robert spit out. _'He wouldn't shoot me...yes, yes he would.'_

"Hey, Jason...you're joking right?" Jordan said, shocked just as much by the gun as Robert. "We're all friends here..."

"And we still are, Jordan," Jason replied lowering his gun. "And my secret is now known by you two. But it is common for friends to have secrets...but can three keep a secret?"

"Yeah...of course three can keep a secret," Jordan answered.

"If two of the are dead," Jason said suddenly as he drew up his pistol and shot Robert in the forehead before turning to Jordan and shooting him between the eyes.

Robert fell off the dock and into the water with a loud splash as the gunshots still rung through the still morning air. Looking to her left, Wednesday watched mesmerized as the blood slowly began to stain the water crimson as it splashed onto the ground in small red waves while Pugsley began furiously blinking his eyes trying to get out the blood that spattered him from Jordan's bullet wound.

Rocky jumped from the unexpected gunshots and knew it was now or never. Bolting up from his hiding place he raced toward Jason and tackled him to the rough dock, slamming his face into the smooth wood and knocking the gun out of his hand and into the water.

Jason elbowed back at his attacker and managed to roll on his back underneath him. "Pugsley!" Rocky shouted as he took a punch to the jaw which he instantly returned to Jason. "Take your sis and run!"

Pugsley shook his head, ridding himself finally of the blinding blood and quickly ran over to Wednesday, careful not to lose his balance being that his hands were still tied behind him. As Jason and Rocky wrestled on the ground, Pugsley quickly kneeled in front of Wednesday and shook his bound wrists at her.

At first she was confused as to how she was supposed to untie him because her hands were tied too, then it hit her. Using her teeth she managed to get out the knot and once it was out, Pugsley removed his gag and untied his sister.

"Come on, let's go!" Pugsley shouted to his sister as he pulled her to her feet.

"What about Rocky?" Wednesday asked Pugsley as she rooted her feet in the granite and pulled him back.

They looked over to where Jason was now on top of Rocky and Rocky was straining to block Jason's heavy blows. "We can't do anything, let's go!"

"Wait, Pugsley!" Wednesday shouted at him as she ripped her hand from his and jogged down to the river bank.

"Wednesday, are you crazy?!" Pugsley shouted as he ran after her.

"If we get the gun we can help Rocky!" Wednesday called to her brother just before she waded into the bloodstained water and dove under.

Pugsley stood open mouthed on the bank for a few seconds before realizing she was right, they needed to help Rocky, he was pretty much family. Looking around for something for a weapon he saw a large stick and quickly pulled it from the murky river side and ran back onto the dock.

Jason had Rocky helpless as he began strangling him and Pugsley wasted no time and ran up and hit Jason over the head with the stick. A loud crack rang through the air along with a pain-filled cry from Jason. Slamming Rocky's head into the dock, knocking him out, Jason jumped up and turned on Pugsley who looked at him fearfully.

Drawing out a pocket knife, Jason made a lunge for Pugsley who quickly dove out of the way and hit Jason in the shins with his stick. He was kicked in the back in return and fell forward, his stick falling off the dock and into the water.

Rolling onto his back he looked up and met the murderous eyes of Jason as he held the blade at Pugsley's throat. Pugsley began to shake uncontrollably as his eyes darted first to an unconscious Rocky then the water below. He hasn't seen Wednesday resurface since she first went under.

He immediately thought the worst, _'She's dead, everyone's dead...I'm next...'_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I'm so evil, I'm sorry :D_**


	5. Be Still!

**Chapter Five: Be Still!**

Pugsley squeezed his eyes shut a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek as he continued to shake terrified under Jason.

"Be still!" Jason shouted down at Pugsley causing him to snap open his eyes and stare with pure terror up at his to be murderer. "I want this to be clean..."

Pugsley shut his eyes again, only to get hit in the face, "I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

"So do I..." A voice snarled. A voice so dark Pugsley couldn't believe it came out of his 8-year-old sister's throat.

Jason turned around confused and the second he saw Wednesday he was shot in the face, the bullet ripping through his left eye and burying itself in his brain. He clutched his gushing eye with a shriek of pain as he fell to his back and before he could do much else Wednesday walked over to him and shot him two more times in the head. He never moved again.

"Wednesday!" Pugsely shouted as he ran up to his sister and hugged her tightly.

She just stood motionless, looking down at Jason's body, watching all the blood, completely oblivious to Pugsley squeezing the breath out of her. "Wednesday?" Pugsley called to her.

She heard him this time and looked back at Pugsley. He sighed in relief when he saw she was unhurt and back to the innocent looking little sister he knew. Not...he made a mental note not to anger his sister to the point of seeing the kind of darkness that could take over her.

"Pugsley," Wednesday smiled at her brother as she hugged him back before pulling away to look at Rocky. Running over to him she asked, "He's not dead is he?"

"No, just knocked out," Pugsley answered as he watched her kneel on the ground and brush back his bangs.

A sudden moan sounded from Rocky's lips as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, clenching his teeth. As he rubbed his head he suddenly remembered what happened and shouted, "Thank God you two are alive!" As he hugged them and slowly rose to his feet he said, "God, I thought I was a gonner there... Are you two okay?"

Wednesday nodded as Pugsley answered, "Yup."

"I'm going to try and get you two home; come, my bike's over here."

Once to his bike, he managed to fit the two of them on it but drove slow just in case one might fall off.

* * *

Morticia sat on the window seat in her bedroom, twirling Wednesday's black ribbon around her fingers as she looked out over the cemetery behind their house, deep in thought. They had searched well into the night yesterday for any other clues to where their children could have been taken too, the police even searching in the cold river, but found nothing. It was as if this ribbon was the only thing left of their existence.

Letting out a sigh, Morticia looked down at her hands, which subconsciously tied the long ribbon into a small hangman's noose, and vowed as she smiled at it that whoever took her children would pay with their lives or somewhere close to it. Little did she know that her little girl had already granted her wishes.

* * *

Gomez sat cross-legged in front of the roaring fire in the living room just staring into the hellish depths as if the crackling flames held all the answers to this mystery. The heat was beginning to get to him now, so rolling backwards and jumping to his feet he headed to the living room window and as he looked out down the street he never thought in a million years he would see what he saw.

* * *

Morticia was suddenly thrown from her thoughts when an earsplitting "MORTICIA!" sounded throughout the house. It startled her so much that when she jumped up she had to steady herself to keep from falling over in her tight dress.

As she rushed out of her room toward the stairs she called out to Gomez, "Gomez, darling, are you alright!?"

Making her way down the stairs she spotted Gomez jumping up and down by the windows with a huge smile like that of their children when they wake up on Halloween. What could he possibly be so excited about? She found out soon enough when Gomez spun around and shouted, "Cara Mia!" bounded over to her, picked her up, and carried her bridal style down the last five steps.

"Gomez!" She shouted out in shock as she clung to him for dear life.

"Oh, Querida! Our children, they're right outside!" Gomez told her excitedly.

"What?!" She shouted out, ecstatic as she tried to wiggle out of his arms so she could run and see herself.

Following her silent message, he softly set her back on her feet, took her hand and rushed with her to the front door. Throwing open the door they watched as Gate obediently opened up for Rocky as he coasted into the yard, Wednesday and Pugsley safely clinging to the back of the bike and Rocky, Pugsley's arm around Wednesday for some extra protection, like she needed it.

The instant Rocky stopped the bike and kicked out the stand Pugsley and Wednesday leaped off the bike, raced up the cracking walkway, jumped the wooden steps, and into the waiting arms of their parents, shouting, "Mother! Father!"

Rocky stood by his bike watching with a smile as the family reunited with hugs, kisses, crying, and laughing. The Addams Family was complete once again.

He was tempted to leave the family alone as he turned back to his bike but the kind voice of Mrs. Addams stopped him, "Rocky?"

Turning around he was surprised to find her standing directly behind him, Wednesday holding her hand tightly as Gomez held Pugsley up on his shoulders as he walked to join his wife. "Wednesday told me what you did and I want you to know I will be forever thankful. How can I ever repay you?" With that said she released Wednesday's hand and pulled Rocky into a tight hug, which came as another surprise to Rocky for he never would have thought HE would be hugged by HER.

After hugging her back, they pulled away and Rocky said, "You don't need to give me anything. I see those two as the siblings I never had. Your family's acceptance of me is more than enough payment for anything."

"Either way, we insist you come in and celebrate with us," Gomez began. "We'll have Mama whip you up something special."

"Very well, Mr. Addams; I'll need to call up my Father though and tell him what happened," Rocky replied as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"No problem, and please, call me, Gomez."

Smiling, Rocky followed the four into the house and he couldn't help once again feeling that he was somehow truly home.

_Fini_

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanna thank everyone for all the encouraging reviews, this story was a bit difficult for me to write but C'est la vie. I was able to bring my little idea to life and I hope you all enjoyed my little creature. **

**Later. **


End file.
